April Fool's Day Kai Hiwatari
by aikoflutist247
Summary: When do you really know when you've been pranked? Kai soon finds out. Rated T for slight language. Major KaixOC slight TalaxOC ReixMariah KennyxOC


I know it's kind of early for me to put up an april fools day one shot, but hey, this story came to me and I was so happy! xD  
I just wanted to see how many people would read it.  
This was inspired to me from another story I read on fanfiction. The author's name is KuriQuinn and the story that inspired me is "_Burning in the Sea_" based on the pairing KaixOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.  
Claimer: The characters that were added in that no one is familiar with. xD

* * *

Yuki and her pink-haired friend, Mariah, were walking through the halls of the academy. She was walking quite slowly than her usual pace when walking during the mornings of her school hallway walks. She was staring at the floor, her hair covering her eyes, catching the eyes of students that passed by. 

Yuki was looking for _someone_. It's been barely a week and she already has to tell _him_ something very important. As she processed what she was about to do, Mariah has placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. Yuki looked up and Mariah nodded her head to the side indicating she had found the person the both of them were looking for.

Her blue eyes looked toward the boy that was leaning casually against the lockers talking to his friends, a book being held carelessly in his left hand and his back toward Yuki and Mariah. His arrogant friend, Tala, was to his left, currently the one speaking and doing hand gestures to indicate what he was saying. Rei, the Deadly-Blades' Gang right man and also Mariah's boyfriend, was infront of Kai, but was listening to Tala blabber on.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Yuki?" Yuki turned toward the voice and looked at the pink-haired girl. "It's barely been a week with him. Are you sure you want to risk it already?"

Yuki took a long sigh. "I'm not taking a risk, I'm telling him what I need to tell him."

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about what you're about to do_ first_."

"If he really loves me as he says he does… he'll deal with it." Yuki took one long breath before going right behind Kai, Mariah going to Rei's side, earning her a kiss on the cheek from him.

"Hey Mar, where's my beauty?" Tala asks the pink-haired beauty while looking around like he had a telescope right before his eye.

"She's over at the band room making out with that Brooklyn guy." Mariah started waving him off like she didn't care.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Tala shouts off about to dart off right to that place.

"Sheesh, Tala. April Fool's. Lighten up. You know she wouldn't do that to you. She's to head over heels for you." She lays her head on Rei's shoulder.

"Well, what can I say. The girl belongs to me, and **only** me." Tala grins, puffing up his chest like Tyson would, before returning back to normal. "But seriously though, where is Ami?"

"She's still at the house. She's helping Kimi-chan be all gussy-up for Kenny. You know, it's there first day of _officially_ being together." She aimed the emphasized word toward at Kai, but was still staring at Tala.

"Oh." Was all Tala said before walking away toward his locker a few feet away.

"Anyway, hey Kai. Could you give me that book and stand up straight?" Mariah asks him, without sounding like something bad was going to happen.

Kai merely raises his eyebrow in question, "why?"

"Just do it." Mariah says firmly.

Kai looks at Rei who looks just as confused as he is before doing what he was told. Once he was not leaning against the lockers and had given the book to Mariah, he asked, "Okay, why did you need me to--" Before he could continue, someone had jumped on his back. The force had caused Kai to stumble a bit and almost lose his balance. He looked sideways to the corners of his eyes to find his short blue-eyed girlfriend grinning at him, her arms wrapped around his neck. "I should have known," Kai says before putting his hands under Yuki's legs so that they were around his waist, holding her up piggy-back style.

"Hehe, morning Kai-kun." Yuki says, lowering her head to give him a peck on the cheek.

"I still need to get used to this."

"Used to what?" Rei says, grinning at them.

"Her spontaneous unpredictability."

"Stop using big words! They hurt my head.." Mariah exclaims, putting a hand on her forehead.

"He means Yuki's randomness, Mar." Rei says, chuckling at his neko-jin.

"Oh… I knew that!" Mariah shouts out causing the group to laugh at her.

"Sure you did, Mar-chan." Yuki says to her. She lowers her head again and whispers softly in Kai's ear, "we need to talk."

Kai's face turned stone serious, but grim. He continues to hold Yuki's legs around him, caressing it a bit, but asks out loud, "about what?"

"OH! Calm down, Kai!" She says, noticing his tone and gesture. "Dumb Kai, this isn't a break-up talk."

Kai's expression turns to relief and he gently places his girlfriend down, leaning against the lockers, facing the girl. "Okay, I'm listening."

Yuki looks down and then her gaze turns to Mariah who merely nods at her. She then looks up at Kai, turning nervous. "Ano… well…" She continued to stutter. This went on for a minute or so.

Kai raises his eyebrow at her. "Yuki, if you keep this up, I'm going to think you're breaking up with me."

"S-sorry." She takes a long deep inhale of breath and looks at Kai, straight in the eye. "Kai… I-I h-have…"

"You have?" Yuki mumbles something that isn't heard. "What?"

"Just spit it out already, Yuki!" Mariah said, getting impatient, "it's either now or never!"

"I have a child." Yuki blurts out, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Kai's expression was unreadable, until he started smirking, "Nice try, Yuki. I know it's April Fool's, and we haven't done anything let alone been together for more than--"

Kai was interrupted again by Yuki, "I never said it was yours."

Kai's heart seemed to stop at that moment. His eyes widened in shock and jaw hanging, even Rei was in shock. Tala, who had come back heard and stopped dead in his tracks.

Suddenly, distantly heard from where they were, was a loud call. "MOMMY!"

The group turned toward the little girl that was running at full speed in a tiny school uniform toward them. Yuki bent down to the floor caught the little girl in a small hug before holding her and standing up.

The girl continued to cuddle onto Yuki, exclaiming, "I found mommy! I found mommy!"

"Yes, you did." Yuki replies back softly, kissing the child lightly on the forehead.

The boys stared at the little girl in Yuki's arms. She was probably around 4 years old, had baby blue hair - just like Yuki's - and would be the same fashion as her mother's if she didn't have one pink small bow in her hair. She was wearing a child's version of a school uniform and black dress shoes. But her eyes were the most noticeable. They were a fiery red, but a soft feeling to them.

"But, what are you-" Yuki starts but is cut off by a loud shout.

"**KARIN! WHERE** THE **BLOODY HELL** ARE **YOU**??" The group once again turns to the halls, finding a blonde hair teen, Ami, running towards them, as well as a light pink haired short girl, Sakura, and an unknown brown haired boy trailing behind not far from Ami.

Once Ami finally reaches the group, she starts panting while supporting her upper weight as she places her hands on her knees to steady herself. "Sorry… Yuki… She ran…ran off…out our…sight."

"She definitely has learned your speed, Yuki." The brown haired boy says, walking calmly next to Yuki.

Sakura walks next to him. "Sorry we didn't stop her, Yuki-san. She already had been running off by the time we got her breakfast ready."

"That little girl is one fast runner." She turns to the little girl pokes her head. "Geezuz, don't scare me half to death, Karin!"

The little girl rubs the spot where Ami had poked her and gives an innocent face, "sorry Aunt Ami-sama."

The group that's surrounding Yuki turns to the boys and Mariah. Kai, Rei, and Tala were all looking shocked and jaw hanging.

Ami points at the brown haired guy. "It's all Hiei's fault!"

"What?! This ain't my fault! It's your fault for not watching her! You just had to run off after the dog." He protests.

"Well, it isn't my fault that you could've taken over watching over while cooking!"

"Hey! It's not my duty to watch her, it's yours!"

"Shut up **both** of you! It's both your faults, you were both suppose to watch over her while doing your duties!" Yuki lectures them and looks at Ami, "Ami, it was your responsibility to watch over her," she looks at Hiei, "and Hiei, it's true. You could have been watching her while Ami was chasing after Spike. You don't even like cooking! You're the man of the house!"

At that moment, Kai immediately looked at the brown boy and glared daggers at him.

Ami and Hiei both glare at each other and then stick each other's tongues out at each other. Ami walks over to Tala and shuts his jaw, but that doesn't even phase him as Tala continues staring at the small girl in Yuki's arms. Hiei starts walking over to Yuki, but looking at Karin who looked innocently back at him.

"Karin," Hiei starts with a firm tone, arms crossed, "why did you run off like that?"

"Because.. I wanted to find mommy…" She replies back in a very small voice, as if she was being interrogated and she was going to be in big trouble if she hadn't told the truth.

Hiei sighs and looks at Yuki, "you influence her too much, Yuki-chan."

Yuki giggled at the statement as Hiei was placing his hands in his pockets and slouching a bit, "oh yeah, and also," his eyes looked at Kai for a split second, noticing his glare and then looked back at Yuki, "your boyfriend is piercing me with his glare."

Yuki looked at the aforementioned guy and called out to him, catching his gaze. "This," she begins, gesturing to the child, "is my daughter, Kai."

Everyone looks from Yuki to Kai, awaiting the next thing that would happen. And they didn't have to wait long before something ironic happened.

"**APRIL FOOLS KAI HIWATARI!**"

Kai looked around to find Yuki, Karin, Ami, Sakura, Hiei, Max, Tyson, Hilary, Kimi, Kenny, and Mariah all around him with grinning faces, and with a big long banner saying 'We fooled ya!' across from the top. His two clueless friends, Rei and Tala, and himself all looking around, just as surprised.

Yuki smiles at him and says at the end, "April Fools Kai."

A chorus of 'we fooled ya' were all around Kai as he just stood emotionless around his friends. What do you expect from this guy? But, Yuki didn't wait for a reaction before going up to him and whispering in his ear, "part 2 comes into play, right now."

Kai arches his eyebrow and is now suddenly being pulled by Yuki, who still has Karin in her arms. Yuki leads him out to the front of the school, to the spot where the gang and them usually hang out, _their_ spot.

Yuki lets go of Kai once they reach the spot and slowly places Karin on her feet on the ground. "Karin honey, can you please sit on that swing while I'm talking with Kai?"

Karin nods happily and merrily skips towards the wooden swing that hangs from a branch on the tree, where Kai and Yuki would now usually be seen sitting together at lunch.

At long last, Yuki looks at Kai, and before she could say anything he asks, "so, she's not your daughter, right?"

Yuki gives him a small smile, "well, Kai, would you like the good news first or bad news?"

Kai gives a sigh before closing his eyes and stuffing his hands in his pockets, "bad news first."

"Okay. Karin is still my daughter." Yuki sees Kai stiffen a bit before continuing, "but, not biologically."

After a while, Kai slowly opens his eyes and looks at the girl swinging happily on the swing. His eyes soften at the sight and says, not taking his gaze away from the young girl, "care to explain."

"When I was fourteen, I found her in the snow in the town I was staying at. She barely hand a blanket around her, and she looked so cold and helpless in the snow. Her lips were a dusky blue and snow was all over her. I knew I couldn't just leave her. I just had to take her in. The little girl took me as her mother, and as the years progressed on, I became her mother, and I loved her just like a mother would her daughter." Yuki laid her head softly on Kai's shoulder, also staring at the little girl. "You understand me, right Kai? She's my daughter, but not biologically."

Kai took one long look at the girl next to him before turning his gaze to the little girl again, "just answer me one more question."

Yuki took her head off his shoulder and looked at him, "shoot."

"Did you do anything with _him_?"

"Who? You mean Hiei?" She made a face and looked at Kai softly, "of course not. Didn't I tell you before you took my first kiss? And what does that add up to? You're my very first boyfriend. You're lucky, Kai. Many have tried, but you're the first."

Kai gazed into those blue sapphires of Yuki's and knew instantly she was telling the truth. Suddenly, a flashback came back to him.

_"Kai, you are very lucky." Kai turned to the voice to find it was Ami._

_He looked over toward Yuki again who was talking with Kimi before responding. "Hn. Why do you say that?"_

_"You are the first guy to have broken through Yuki's shell. You took her first kiss and have become her first love." Kai looked at her in disbelief. "It's true, Kai. She has **never ever** been in love as much as she is with you. Heck, she's never had a crush!" She looked toward Yuki who was laughing with Sakura and the other girls. "They say 'lucky is the man that is the first love of a woman, but luckier is the woman being the last love of the man.'" She looked at Kai again, "she's a keeper, Kai. Don't ever lose her."_

"Kai?"

Yuki's soft voice broke Kai's memory and he turned to her, "hm?"

"Are you mad about the tiny prank I pulled?"

He takes a sigh, "no."

Yuki exhales her breath in relief, but not before hearing something that she didn't exactly expect to hear Kai say, at least not yet. "I'll support you."

"What?"

"I'm helping you with her. She's as mine as much as she is yours, now." Kai snakes his arm around her in an affectionate way and looks at her, who in return looks at him. She smiles and wraps his arms around him, bringing him into a hug.

"Thank you, Kai." She whispers in his ear.

Kai makes her look at her and kisses the girl deeply, passionately. Yuki kisses back, still smiling, and her eyes close. Kai loved it all. Kai had the most wonderful girlfriend and now he was 'technically' a father. Despite Kai's personality and character, he loved the thought of having a family.

The couple break apart due to lack of air and stare into each other's eyes lovingly. They hear a giggle and turn their gaze to find Karin sitting on the swing and staring at the couple and laughing at the pair. Yuki and Kai look at each other. Kai looks at the teen as she slightly looks down and blushes, but a smile plastered on her face. He smiles at her, a smile that he knows is only for her.

Yuki looks back up at those fiery orbs and then looks at Karin, beckoning her over. "Karin, come here for a second."

Karin skips over to her mother, "yes, mommy?"

Yuki slowly gets out of Kai's grip and crouches down to Karin's eye level and whispers something in her ear, using her hands to stop Kai from trying to hear. Once she was done, Karin looks at Kai who looks back at her in slight confusion. Before he could say anything, the tiny girl jumped on Kai and shouted at him in happiness, "DADDY!"

Without knowing it, Kai fell over on his back with Karin still laughing, cuddling against her new father. Yuki laughed and ran over to them. Kai propped himself on his elbows against the grass, and looked at the girl as she had her hands around his neck and grinning at him as a daughter would when playing around with her father.

Kai stared at her and then patted her affectionately. Yuki kneeled next to them, still laughing. She pecked Karin on the cheek and gave a small kiss to Kai.

"Mommy and daddy. My mommy and my new daddy. Happy April Fools Day!" She shouts energetically, beaming.

"April fools day, Karin." Kai and Yuki smile at each other, and then at their giddy daughter.

Over at the school entrance, we see Yuki's and Kai's friends smiling, or in Tyson's case, laughing at the three of them.

Ami looks at the computer girl that was sitting on the steps leading to the entrance, "Kimi, you are getting this right?" Everyone turns to the laptop that had a webcam perched on top of the screen.

"Affirmative."

"Perfect. This is going right in the 'Kai and Yuki Moments' Archives."

Tala grins to his best friend. "April Fool's Day Kai Hiwatari."

* * *

Like it, love it, hate it? It's my first time and all. But please, give me all the critism or positive stuff, I don't care. I just want to know other opinions! xD  
I thank you all if you're going to give me a review! xDD  



End file.
